


The wet dream before Christmas - Benedict Cumberbatch

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Benedict Cumberbatch

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a series of curses with a British accent. “Fucking bloody wanker of a computer!”

“Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth!” Holly exclaimed.

Benedict Cumberbatch raised his head, a sheepish grin on his face. “This thing will be the death of me,” he said, pointing to the laptop on his knees. “Really, I’m not getting anything to work, love.”

Holly looked him up and down, seeing him crouched over the laptop and sighed. “Come on to the office. This is not the best chair to sit in if you need to work.”

“It’s not that I need to work. I got this for Christmas and it just...I can’t get anything set up!” he sighed, annoyed. He stood up and followed Holly to her office. She grabbed the laptop and sat comfortably in the large leather desk chair. She clicked on a few icons, installed what Benedict seemed to need according to his search history, then waited on him to direct her to what else he needed. But when she looked up, she saw that he was looking over her shoulder, directly into her cleavage. Her robe had opened as she had sat and Holly was exposed, her nipples almost showing.

“Hey, mister! Eyes up here!” she scolded him as she readjusted her robe.

Benedict blushed and cleared his throat, standing up straight quickly. “Sorry, love,” he apologized.

Holly nodded and continued as he directed her towards the software he needed installed but after a few minutes, she realized he wasn’t listening. Again, his eyes were glued to the swell of her breasts. She shook her head and giggled. “See something you like, Ben?” she asked.

“Honestly? Y-y-yes!”

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned. “Would you like to see from closer?” she inquired.

Benedict’s red cheeks turned even dark and he nodded, biting his lip as he rubbed his chin. “Who wouldn’t!” he commented.

Holly pushed herself away from the desk, closing the laptop and moving it to the side, then turned and leaned against the desk. She didn’t cross her arms, only stared at Benedict. “What are you waiting for?”

He didn’t flinch, speechless, staring, so Holly resolved into removing her robe, opening it slowly so he could watch her every move. When he saw she was completely naked before him, a low growl rose from his chest. He cleared his throat again and took off his glasses, putting them on the laptop, then leaned in closer. “Beautiful, love, simply breathtaking!” he murmured, burying his face in her neck while he palmed her breasts, then cupped them before squeezing gently.

Holly groaned and leaned her head back while he kissed along her jawline, then licked down on her neck, his thumbs flicking her nipples. “You’re a boob man, aren’t you?” she asked, her hand going up to his hair.

“I appreciate any part of the female form. And these are exquisite,” he grinned, leaning down to snatch a nipple in his mouth, suckling on it. Her other hand gripped on the desk, Holly whimpered when he sweetly tortured her rosy buds, one after the other, his tongue flicking over them. She tugged on his hair, groaning louder and louder.

“There’s...other body parts...that need...attention!” she panted as Benedict tugged on her nipples, his lips latched onto them.

He chuckled and gently pushed her back, making her sit on the desk, then spread her legs open. Holly barely had time to brace herself that his mouth was on her, the flat of his tongue licking her wet slit. He flicked her clit with the tip, sending jolts of pleasure through her body, and again Holly gripped his hair, this time tugging on it. “Oh fuck yes!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” he chuckled, repeating what she had said to him. Holly laughed out loud then moaned when he pushed his tongue deep in her core, wiggling it a bit, making her squirm where she sat.

“FUCK YES!” she cried out. Her eyes rolled back and Holly heaved as Benedict replaced his tongue by two fingers, his lips circling her clit. He pumped in and out slowly, suckling her tender flesh, moaning in appreciation against her. “Please, Ben, right there!” she begged him when his fingers brushed against her g-spot.

Benedict complied, twirling his tongue on her while he curled up his fingers in her pussy, pressing hard against her sweet spot. “Come on, Holly, show me how beautiful you are when you come,” he whispered.

Gripping the side of the desk and tugging on his hair, Holly arched her back into him, pressing herself against his mouth and screamed out his name as she climaxed, her body spasming as she gushed out. Benedict lapped her slowly, kissing her wet flesh, groaning. He raised up slowly, his hands going to his belt. He unfastened it quickly, then popped the button to his pants, pushing them down to his knees. He didn’t wait for Holly to come down, pressing himself at her entrance. She sucked in a breath and raised her head up from the desk. “FUCK YES!”

“Again, love, that mouth!” Benedict chuckled while he pushed all the way in. When he was seated, he leaned over, bracing one arm beside Holly’s shoulder, staring at her. “I wonder how many ways I can make you scream before I’m done with you,” he crooned.

“As many as you want, I don’t care. Fuck….just move!” Holly begged.

With a grin, Benedict started thrusting, gyrating his hips, his pubic bone rubbing her clit as he did. Holly shuddered and rolled her hips as best she could, Benedict going in deeper with every thrust. “This good enough, love?” he asked, gritting his teeth, feeling her tight around his cock.

“Yes, yes, YES! FUCK YES!” she cried out, gripping his forearm, the other going down to her clit. Benedict smacked her hand away and drummed his fingers over it while pounding into her, looking for his release as he brought her to another orgasm. Grunting and groaning, he kept at it until Holly spasmed again, screaming his name over and over as she came, Benedict leaning down to suck hard on her nipple, thrusting through her orgasm. He didn’t last much longer, feeling her body ripple around him. He growled and slammed in one last time, spilling in deep as he panted in her ear, nibbling her lobe.

They didn’t move for a while, until they both could breathe normally again, Benedict raising up and pulling out. He winked at Holly while she sat, unashamed in her nakedness. “Shall we get upstairs, love?” he asked. “I think my laptop is ready anyway.”

“You’re not coming to bed with all those clothes on!”, she scolded him. It took but a minute for Benedict to strip down, leaving his pants and t-shirt on the floor. Holly giggled as she looked down. “No underwear?” she asked.

“You weren’t wearing any!” he replied, tit for tat.

“I just woke up, I was going for coffee, in my house. Was not expecting to get fucked by Benedict Cumberbatch himself,” Holly said, tongue in cheek as she slipped off the desk, heading for the exit.

“And if you had known, love?”

Holly laughed as she climbed up the steps. “I wouldn’t have bothered with the robe either!” Benedict quickly followed, gripping her ass as they went upstairs. When she climbed on the bed, Holly glanced at her phone, telling herself she should message Ivy since it was obvious she’d be busy for a while. She typed quickly, sending out an apology.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down and turned to Benedict, climbing over him and laying on his chest. “Most comfortable body part,” she mumbled against him.

“There are others too, love. We’ll see about those later. Get some rest, I still have more ways to make you scream,” Benedict chuckled.


End file.
